1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to triaxial video cable connectors, and more specifically to a tool that facilitates the uncoupling of a male and female triaxial connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Triaxial cable is a type of electrical cable similar to coaxial cable but with the addition of an extra layer of insulation and a second conducting sheath. Triaxial cable provides greater bandwidth and a better signal than coaxial cable. It is most commonly used in the television industry as a connecting cable between a camera and its camera control unit. The camera control unit is typically located in a remote production control room or vehicle and controls various technical functions of the camera. The camera control unit can send camera control information such as exposure settings, intercom, return audio and video, and a signal alerting the camera operator that his camera is on the air. The camera control unit also provides power for the camera. Therefore, the camera operator is able to concentrate on filming the action and allows the technical director of the production control room to provide quality control and ensure uniformity between the video of all the cameras. The camera control unit provides the external connections for the camera to other studio equipment, such as the vision mixer and intercom system.
Many sports arenas and other similar venues have triaxial cables installed permanently proximate from the parking area for television production trucks outside of an arena to common camera locations throughout the arena. This allows a shorter and easier workday for visiting television crews who can simply connect to existing triaxial cable runs instead of having to run their own and remove them after each event.
The triaxial cables are joined together using quick connectors that include a male connector and a female connector. The male connector is secured within the female connector using a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism typically includes a pair of radially and angularly disposed protrusions, which extend outward from the male connector and are adapted to be removably seated within apertures of the female connector. In use, as the male connector is inserted through the open end of the female connector, the extending protrusions are deflected inwardly toward the axial centerline of the male connector. The male connector is slid into the female connector until the protrusions are aligned with the apertures of the female connector, at which time the protrusions snap outwardly and are seated within the apertures of the female connector. The protrusions of the male connector are visible and accessible through the apertures when the connectors are in proper alignment. The triaxial cables are then in securing engagement so that the triaxial cables resist separation or inadvertent pull out of the male connector from the female connector.
In order to separate the male and female connectors, it is necessary to depress the protrusions inwardly by squeezing so that the protrusions are disengaged from the apertures of the female connector and allowing the male connector to slide back out of the female connector. It is often difficult for a user to apply sufficient squeezing force to depress the protrusions inward a sufficient distance to clear the apertures of the female connector, thereby preventing the connectors from being easily separated when desired.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a triaxial connector release tool that facilitates the easy disengagement of a male and female triaxial connector.
Another need exists in the art for a triaxial connector release tool that is easy to use, durable and economical.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.